


Пока костер горит

by medb



Series: Путем Неизбежности [2]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествие продолжается, и найдены ответы на все вопросы – но на все ли?</p><p>Идея текста возникла на основе заявки №8 IV тура на <strong>Clamp Fetish</strong>: <em>«Цубаса, пост-канон. Курогане/Фай, Шаоран. Путешествие продолжается, все загадки разгаданы, теперь можно раскрывать карты перед друг другом: вечерние разговоры по душам, кто как раньше жил, кто о чём мечтал и т.д. вплоть до повышения градуса откровенностей. КуроФаи как свершившийся факт. Не стёб. Рейтинг изначально невысокий. Бонус: КуроФайные разговоры и откровенности вполне могут продолжиться позже и с любым рейтингом».</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока костер горит

_Еще не все дорешено, еще не все разрешено,  
Еще не все погасли краски дня,  
Еще не жаль огня…  
 **«Машина времени»**_

 

Плащ порвался на плече – очевидно, зацепился за какой-то сук, когда Шаоран упал и покатился по склону. Ушибленная рука болела, трудно было сгибать локоть, но, в отличие от плаща, она могла зажить сама.  
Фай поцокал языком, потом извлек откуда-то из складок одежды иглу с ниткой. Шаоран поборол смущенную неловкость и покорно отдал свой пострадавший плащ.  
Рыжее подвижное пламя костра бросало на все вокруг мягкие золотистые блики. Над головой мерно шелестел листвой могучий старый дуб, и сквозь его ветви виднелись заплаты темно-синего беззвездного неба. Было тихо, только где-то в глубине леса время от времени лениво покрикивала какая-то ночная птица.  
Курогане сидел, прислонившись спиной к стволу дуба, и натачивал свой меч, как-то умудряясь управляться одной рукой. На мгновение отвлекшись, он проследил взглядом за взблескиванием иглы в пальцах Фая и вдруг спросил:  
– Почему не магией?  
В его голосе не было ни обвинения, ни даже удивления, просто интерес.  
Мокона, устроившая себе гнездо в капюшоне его плаща, что-то сонно пробормотала.  
Фай пожал плечами и задумчиво улыбнулся:  
– Мне все еще неуютно использовать ее постоянно. К тому же, зачем применять магию там, где можно обойтись без нее?  
Шаоран осторожно потер пострадавшее плечо, уже чувствуя там проступивший синяк, и согласно кивнул. Мама тоже часто говорила так и по возможности вообще избегала того, чтобы применять свою огромную магическую силу…  
Он слишком поздно понял, что привлек к себе внимание, поспешил спрятать обе руки за спину, но было уже поздно: Курогане перевел мрачный пристальный взгляд на него и негромко проворчал:  
– Ты был невнимателен. В следующий раз такая неосторожность будет стоить тебе головы.  
Шаоран невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив, как прямо ему в лицо прилетела тяжеленная каменная булава – он едва успел увернуться.  
Они оказались в очередном незнакомом мире, посреди раскисшей от дождей дороги, в темном лесу, окруженные тучей комаров. А в следующее мгновение из глухой чащи на них ринулась целая толпа болотных троллей – безобразных недалеких карликов со скверным нравом. Тролли отчего-то решили, что «наглые людишки» явились, чтобы похитить их благородную грязь многолетней выдержки, на которой местные жители настаивали свое простенькое волшебство. В итоге недоразумение все же удалось уладить, но теперь вся одежда путешественников была заляпана этой особо ценной грязью, которая выглядела и пахла точно так же, как обычная грязь в любом другом измерении.  
Судя по всему, вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на какие-то важные научные или магические открытия в этом мире, поэтому было решено устроить привал на ночь, а утром отправляться дальше.  
Ветки в костре сухо щелкнули, выплюнув в воздух каскад желтых искр. Фай расправил на коленях заштопанный плащ и притворно вздохнул:  
– Куро-папочка, необязательно быть таким строгим.  
– Куро-папочка всегда всем недоволен! – пропела вдруг Мокона и вскочила на голову воину.  
Курогане с негромким ворчанием смахнул ее, отложил точильный камень, протер клинок тряпицей и убрал меч в ножны, после чего протянул руку Шаорану:  
– Давай свой.  
Тот с поклоном передал воину собственный меч и опять, уже не скрываясь, помассировал ушибленное плечо. Он чувствовал себя неловко, но не потому, что не мог позаботиться о себе, а потому, что нашлись люди, готовые заботиться о нем.  
Как когда-то давно, в дважды отдаленном детстве.  
Мокона покружилась в воздухе, потом плюхнулась на колени Фаю и с бестактным детским любопытством протянула:  
– А каким папочкой был другой Шаоран? Очень-очень хорошим, да?!  
Шаоран вздрогнул, с трудом сглотнул внезапно вставший в горле комок и решительно кивнул:  
– Именно.  
Его воспоминания о родителях казались теперь невозможно далекими и бледными, они словно постепенно выцветали. Он смотрел на них, как сквозь зеленоватую толщу воды, которая все размывала и искажала пропорции. Из-за заклинания Фей Вонг Рида ему два раза пришлось прожить один временной отрезок, и теперь его собственная память сливалась, переплеталась с воспоминаниями другого Шаорана, которые постепенно переставали восприниматься чужими… и он все чаще ощущал себя раздвоенным, расколотым, потому что память говорила, что он одновременно висел в своей стеклянной темнице и путешествовал с остальными…  
Глаза слезились от горького дыма костра. Шаоран сморгнул и заставил себя продолжить, поддавшись внезапному порыву откровения:  
– Мы жили на острове, вдали от города – он всегда висел где-то на горизонте темным силуэтом. Я помню мраморные павильоны с колоннами, журчание реки под окном, а еще аромат цветов – мама очень любила цветы, у нас в саду всегда были белые хризантемы, а еще вишня. Нас редко навещали другие люди, только иногда приходили три мамины подруги. Мама учила меня магии, отец показывал, как правильно обращаться с мечом… Но мне всегда казалось, что они чего-то ждут. Они порой смотрели на меня так, словно не знали, что делать, и я не понимал тогда, почему…  
Он на мгновение зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, Курогане молча протянул ему свежезаточенный меч.  
Меч отца. Душа огня.  
Фай коротко кашлянул, потом гибко потянулся всем телом и прищурил глаза в улыбке:  
– Я помню свое детство очень плохо. Все воспоминания долгое время скрывались за постоянными мыслями о Долине, словно ее холод заморозил всю мою память, – маг качнул головой и задумчиво дернул пальцами прядь отросших волос. – Ну, это вы видели… Но теперь я начинаю вспоминать какие-то отдельные фрагменты, сцены. Когда мы были совсем маленькими, до нас с Фаем никому не было дела: слуги нас сторонились и шептались о проклятии близнецов, но король тогда тоже не обращал на нас внимания, и мы могли спокойно играть сами или учить разные языки по книгам в библиотеке. А еще иногда, очень редко, нас вызывала к себе мама.  
Шаоран неловко поерзал на бревне. Странно было понимать, что Фай носит чужое имя, не свое собственное, но одновременно совсем неправильным казалось звать его Юи.  
Маг устремил взгляд куда-то в небо и медленно продолжил:  
– Я помню только, что у нее были длинные светлые волосы, ласковые руки и мягкая улыбка… Она постоянно болела, но все равно улыбалась… Я ведь создал Чии именно на основе этого смутного образа из моих забытых воспоминаний.  
Мокона подпрыгнула у него на коленях, блестя крошечными капельками слез на пушистых щеках, и воскликнула:  
– Это очень грустно! Но теперь у Фая ведь снова есть хорошие воспоминания, правда?!  
– Разумеется! – легко рассмеялся маг и чмокнул ее в лоб, успокаивая.  
Мокона хихикнула – ее настроения сменялись быстро, как у маленького ребенка – подлетела к Шаорану и в свою очередь поцеловала его в щеку. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, но не смог сдержать улыбку.  
– А Мокона помнит много хорошего из детства! – с довольным видом сообщила зверушка и перескочила через костер, чтобы приземлиться на плечо Курогане. – Мы с другой Моконой постоянно были вместе, с тех пор, как проснулись и увидели Юко и Клоу! Они показали и рассказали нам столько всего интересного, и постоянно угощали нас разными вкусностями, и еще научили нас общаться на расстоянии, чтобы мы были вместе, даже когда мы далеко друг от друга! А потом нас снова уложили спать… И когда мы проснулись, Клоу уже не было… – длинные белые уши уныло опустились, но в следующее мгновение Мокона оживилась и радостно подпрыгнула. – Но зато были Шаоран, и Ватануки, и все остальные!  
Курогане выразительно фыркнул, потом прикрыл глаза и ссутулил плечи, явно приготовившись немного вздремнуть.  
Фай тепло улыбнулся Моконе, после чего вдруг придвинулся поближе к Шаорану и принялся осторожно ощупывать его пострадавшее плечо. Пальцы у мага были чуткие и приятно прохладные.  
– Вроде просто ушиб, – наконец вздохнул он. – А у нас закончилась лечебная мазь… К сожалению, мне никогда не давались исцеляющие заклинания, хотя Ашура-сама прилагал много усилий, чтобы меня научить. Он наверняка знал, что я просто неспособен им выучиться, но все равно уступал моим просьбам и тратил на меня все свое свободное время…  
Курогане вдруг открыл глаза и устремил пристальный взгляд на Фая. Лицо воина осталось бесстрастным, но Шаоран заметил, как крепко он стиснул зубы, и тактично отвернулся. Похоже, это имя по-прежнему вызывало у Курогане смешанные эмоции, особенно когда Фай вспоминал о своем покойном короле с такой печально-мягкой улыбкой, как сейчас.  
Притихшая было Мокона встрепенулась, издала свое любимое восклицание:  
– Пуууууу! – и вдруг широко раскрыла рот.  
Сияние магии на пару секунд утопило в себе свет костра, а в следующее мгновение на землю у ног путешественников телепортировались блюда с ароматно пахнущими кушаньями. Шаоран не знал названий половины из них, но при виде аппетитной еды в животе тут же забурчало от голода.  
– Ватануки благодарит нас за аконитовых собачек, которых мы отправили ему вчера! – радостно сообщила Мокона и перекувырнулась в воздухе.  
Накануне путешественники действительно наткнулись на целое поле этих растений – длинный стебель и на нем колоском ярко-синие цветки, похожие на разинутые пасти, которые наперебой лаяли и щелкали лепестками. Фай сказал, что аконитовые собачки очень редкие и являются важным ингредиентом для многих заклинаний.  
Поздний ужин проходил в спокойном молчании. Умиротворяюще шелестели ветви дуба, негромко потрескивал костер. Мокона, быстро расправившись со своей порцией, вооружилась палочками и принялась таскать еду у Курогане. Тот уже даже не особо сопротивлялся, сам пододвигал ей свою тарелку. Шаорана не уставало поражать, насколько ловко Курогане управляется одной рукой, словно совсем не ощущая дискомфорта. Они покинули мир Клоу примерно два месяца назад, сережка Моконы позволяла выбирать путь среди уже знакомых миров, но завихрения развернутой временной петли мешали точно прокладывать маршрут, и им все никак не удавалось снова попасть в Пиффл, чтобы сделать Курогане новый протез.  
Фай погладил жующую Мокону по ушам и с невозмутимым видом переложил овощи со своей тарелки воину.  
– Витамины полезны, Куро-тан! – наставительно произнес маг, подняв вверх указательный палец.  
– Сам ешь, – отозвался Курогане, не спуская с него пристального взгляда.  
Фай в ответ с безмятежной улыбкой пожал плечами:  
– Я себе еще возьму.  
Шаоран почувствовал, как уголки его губ приподнимаются вверх, и поспешно опустил голову. Так странно было наблюдать теперь за спутниками, за их разговорами, их жестами, тем, как они всегда слегка повернуты друг к другу. В их отношениях появилась спокойная ровная глубина, которой не было в самом начале путешествия: раньше им мешали взаимное непонимание, притворство, темные тайны прошлого. Сейчас все это осталось позади.  
Фай отставил в сторонку пустую посуду, плотнее укутался в свой плащ – костер медленно прогорал, и становилось прохладно – и протянул:  
– Раз уж у нас сегодня вечер откровений, то Куро-пон тоже не может остаться в стороне! Конечно, Шаоран видел твои воспоминания глазами другого Шаорана, но это не считается! Ты тоже должен что-нибудь рассказать про свое детство!  
– Рассказать, рассказать! – радостно затараторила Мокона, подпрыгивая на макушке Курогане.  
Тот снова привычно смахнул ее и неразборчиво что-то проворчал. Потом прерывисто вздохнул, с недовольным видом потер шею и сообщил:  
– Своего первого демона я убил в четыре года.  
– Я всегда знал, что Куро-сама с самого рождения был героем! – с преувеличенным восторгом воскликнул Фай и хлопнул в ладоши.  
– Ты будешь слушать дальше или нет?! – прорычал воин.  
Маг с готовностью закивал и невинно уточнил:  
– Это после этого случая у тебя появился шрам на левом бедре?  
Шаоран озадаченно моргнул, пытаясь понять, откуда Фаю может быть известно о подобном шраме, потом решил, что над некоторыми вопросами лучше не задумываться.  
Курогане нахмурился, но все же признал:  
– Да. Меня уложили спать в детской, мать оставила мне свои яшмовые четки, как оберег, и они с отцом уехали на прием в императорский дворец. Стражи отвлеклись или ненадолго отошли, не знаю, но ночью в детскую прополз демон, принявший облик змеи, и напал на меня, – воин ненадолго замолчал, потом пожал плечами. – Я задушил его четками. Кажется, мне снилось, что я учусь затягивать подпругу на седле – отец накануне обещал научить меня ездить на лошади.  
Фай негромко засмеялся, поспешно прикрыв рот ладонью. Шаоран очень ярко представил себе эту сцену – маленький спящий Курогане душит огромную змею – и никак не мог решить, улыбаться ему или нервно содрогнуться.  
Мокона тоже захихикала, а потом внезапно погрустнела и вздохнула:  
– Жаль, что Сакура не отправилась с нами. Она бы сейчас тоже что-нибудь рассказала интересное и веселое!  
Шаоран вздрогнул и опустил взгляд.  
Они не виделись всего два месяца, но в груди все равно противно ныло тоскливое чувство одиночества.  
Фай снова погладил Мокону по ушам – Шаоран макушкой ощущал его серьезный внимательный взгляд – и задумчиво произнес:  
– Наша семья – часть нас. Но, несмотря ни на что, несмотря на всю боль, несмотря на все невыносимое горе, мы не умираем, лишившись своей семьи. И, если продолжишь жить, однажды можешь найти новую семью.  
Курогане с хрустом выпрямил колени и презрительно фыркнул:  
– В какой псевдофилософской книжке ты это вычитал?  
Фай радостно улыбнулся и беспечно пожал плечами в ответ:  
– В маленькой книжной лавке в прошлом мире. Это было в предисловии к сборнику стихотворений одного местного поэта.  
Шаоран вновь озадаченно моргнул, осознав, что потерял нить разговора.  
Мокона запрыгнула на руки к магу и весело запела, вертя ушами:  
– Мокона тоже поэт! Мокона умеет рифмовать! – она откашлялась и гордо продекламировала: – Хмурит брови Куро-пон, недоволен нами он, скоро будет нас ругать и по лесу нас гонять!  
Курогане молча потер лоб. Потом поднялся на ноги и шагнул за пределы круга света от костра, бросив через плечо:  
– Гнать вас за дровами все равно бесполезно. Сам схожу.  
– Мы с мамочкой любим тебя, папочка! – проворковала ему вслед Мокона, потом подумала и метнулась его догонять. Воин невозмутимо перехватил ее ладонью на лету, не дав врезаться в дерево, и закинул себе в капюшон.  
Маг проводил их внимательным взглядом с мягкой улыбкой, потом повернулся к Шаорану.  
Сложно было привыкнуть вновь видеть Фая с синими глазами. Магия сияла в них с обновленной силой, живая, чистая, полная многоцветных искр. Шаоран не сразу заметил, но теперь глаза Фая казались светлее, хотя цвет их стал таким же, как в начале путешествия – возможно, причина была в том, что пропали темные тени, крывшиеся в глубине его зрачков.  
– Это, оказывается, здорово – жить за себя, – вдруг негромко произнес маг.  
Шаоран вздрогнул и удивленно вскинул взгляд.  
Улыбка Фая стала печальной, он провел ладонью по волосам, словно удивляясь их длине:  
– Так тяжело молчать, когда знаешь часть ответов, но не имеешь права ничего сказать. Тебе ведь знакомо это чувство? – не дожидаясь ответа, он откинулся назад, опираясь ладонями на землю и запрокинув голову к небу. – Но зато так легко теперь, когда я знаю, что могу без оглядки рассказывать, что угодно, могу говорить, что думаю на самом деле.  
Шаоран закрыл глаза, с силой сглотнул комок в горле и кивнул.  
Блики затухающего костра теплым касанием скользили по коже. Усиливался ветер в ветвях, и ночной воздух пах смолой и травами.  
Под закрытыми веками скользили сотни самых разных образов, и среди них были сияющие белые перья, розовые цветочные лепестки, зеленые глаза под пушистой русой челкой, сияние меча с рукоятью в форме дракона, стилизованный синий силуэт феникса, яркая капля сережки в длинном кроличьем ухе, очки в тонкой серебристой оправе, пустое сиреневое кимоно с узором из бабочек, сильные руки отца и мягкая улыбка матери…  
Если продолжишь жить, можешь найти новую семью?  
К добру или к худу – но он выбрал.  
Однажды и навсегда.

 

_31 июля 2012_


End file.
